Promises of a Life Together
by greengal1996
Summary: A follow-up to the Jeddie story Unexpected
1. Chapter 1

_A follow-up to the Jeddie story Unexpected_

**Promises of a Life Together**

"Janet! Oh My God! Wait, stop! No, don't stop… Oh God…!!!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! You've probably woke Phil, again!!!"

"Good Lord Woman! I couldn't help myself. I think that was the best… forget it… every time we are together we just set the bar higher."

Janet pulls the sheet over herself and smiles. They are both drenched in sweat. It was a heated union; it seems that all of the excitement over the past days events spilled over to their love-making. They had made love on and off throughout all of yesterday and into the night, coming up only for a few snacks, liquids and a shower! She held her hand out and looked at the ring that winked back at her. Even in the dusk of morning, it sparkled at her like the promise of sunrise out the window. She thought about how Eddie was so sweet in his proposal, even after the huge misunderstanding of the day before.

"It looks good on you. A perfect fit."

"I still can't believe we're engaged."

"Believe it. The proofs right there on your finger and right here." Eddie points to his chest were his heart is. Damn, he could be so sweet.

"I love you Eddie." She turned to kiss him gently on the lips, and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Janet started thinking back to yesterday. After Eddie proposed, they both ran into the house, past an astonished Phil, right up to his bedroom where they had been ever since. It had been darn near 20 hours and as much as she hated it, she would have to get up soon to go to work. They both had the good sense to call in the day before, but Sully wouldn't feel so good about her if she did it twice in a row. She sighed and snuggled a little closer not wanting it to end. After they made love the first time yesterday, Eddie had held her and made her promises about taking care of her and loving her forever. He whispered these things to her in earnest, trying to convince her that he could make her happy the rest of her life. She stopped him midway by putting her fingers to his lips and told him that _she_ would do the same and_ together_ they would make each other happy for the rest of _their_ lives. He smiled at her and asked her how he got to be so lucky. Then he proceeded to make slow gentle love to her. It was so slow, so beautiful; it was as if they were one person. Before she knew it, he was over her, in her, filling her. Janet finally knew what it is to give yourself over completely to another human being. And then they reached that beautiful moment of fulfillment together, it was amazing. Afterward, he held her and she cried, just overcome with all the emotion it had taken out of her. He kissed away her tears gently insisting she wasn't being silly, saying that he understood how she felt.

Eddie snored bringing Janet out of her reminiscence! He had fallen asleep, again. Sighing, resigned to the fact that one had to work in order to make money for essentials like food and shelter, she got up slowly out of the bed. His body reacted instinctually, holding her tighter… he mumbled something about wolves and hot chocolate and then snored again. She got out of bed and slipped on his robe. Rummaging through his closet she found what she hoped was a fresh towel (you never knew with Eddie) and went to take a much needed shower.

Eddie woke up to the sound of his rumbling stomach. When _was_ the last time they had eaten something? Five yesterday evening? Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches? He pulled himself up and groaned. Him and Janet must have used every muscle in their bodies these past 20 hours. He could only imagine what Phil must be thinking. They had gone at it like two sex-crazed teenagers. But then, that is how he felt and he hoped the feeling never went away. Where was Janet anyway? He listened for a minute and heard the shower running in the hall. Ah, the shower…

Eddie stopped to think about the events of the day passed. He proposed to Janet and she actually said yes! _He_ was going to get married; imagine that? Eddie Latekka, town lothario was going to be made into an honest man. Well, if truth be told, he had never loved being the playboy; he was really just looking to fill a void. Janet made him want things her never thought he would have, a wife, maybe a family, and a real home. He wondered what the guys would say? Eddie thought he was playing it so cool with Janet, but they all knew he was head over heals. He shook his head and laughed a little. Yeah, real cool Latekka. You were probably walking around like a lovesick puppy for months and no one had the guts to tell you that you had fallen in love! Well, it's done now and he was lucky enough to get a fiancé out of the deal. He smiled at the thought of fiancé. He had a fiancé!

At that moment, Janet walked into the room, a cloud of steam still coming from her wet curly hair.

"Jesus woman, how hot was that shower?"

"I felt pretty sweaty; it felt nice to have the water piping hot!"

"You could have waited for me" Eddie grumbled. Janet smiled.

"If I had waited for you, we would have needed _another_ shower after that one was done!"

"True enough!" He laughed and grabbed a towel that was on the floor. Janet shook her head. "Is that even clean Eddie?"

"Uh, well, I only use it after I shower, so technically, yes it is!" He winked at her and said "I'm gonna hop in and then maybe we can go out for breakfast before work. What time do you start today?"

"Uh, ten. So we have some time. Take your time; you have quite an aroma going on."

"Very funny. I'll be out in ten minutes."

Janet smiled at his retreating form… my but it should be a lethal weapon! She was going to have a really good day today. Just then, she heard her cell phone ringing. She hurried over to catch it and saw it was Hannah.

"Good Morning Hannah! Is everything okay?"

"I'm not too sure Janet. Can we meet somewhere today and talk?" This was strange because since the incident at Sully's where she admitted Gavin wasn't Sam's dad, she had been avoiding Janet.

"Sure, we can, I have to work today, but I get a lunch/dinner break around 3, will that work for you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come by the bar, and we can talk, okay? Hey Janet? Thanks for being there for me. I know I haven't been there for you and or been the best friend lately, but, well, thanks."

"It's okay Hannah, we're best friends, and I always knew we would find our way back to each other. See you at 3. Bye."

Janet wondered what her friend could possibly need to talk about, but then, she didn't want to mull over it. She was engaged damn it and she wanted to sing it out to the world. She would worry about Hannah later. Just this once, Janet only wanted to think about her own happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hannah called to reschedule their talk for after work. She asked Janet if they could meet at her place so they could have privacy. Janet agreed, albeit reluctantly since what she really wanted to do was have Eddie over for some hot butt-naked-we-haven't-seen-each-other-all-day-sex. Hannah really sounded like she was in a bad way and could use a friend. Janet sucked it up and told herself she would have a lifetime with Eddie. One evening apart wouldn't kill her.

Once at work, Janet waited for someone, anyone to notice her ring. It took Karen (who had been dating Carter Bump hot and heavy for months now) all of 10 minutes to notice the new sparkle on her hand. From halfway across the bar, Karen screamed out "OH-MY-GOD-IS-THAT-A-RING????" all in one breathe. Janet smiled and laughed.

"Uh, yeah."

"Eddie? Proposed?? Janet, Oh my goodness, congratulations. I am so happy for you! You two are so awesome together. I really can see the love and the attraction simmering between you two whenever you are in the same room. It's like got a life-force of it's own! I…. wow Janet, just WOW! I want details, all of them!" Janet and Karen looked around and decided that their customers were all taken care of for the time being. They sat down and Janet proceeded to tell her the whole story. About Stacy showing up, being in Eddie's room, the hurtful things they said to each other, the short "break-up" and the even faster make-up, everything. Once she was done, Karen was misty-eyed. She congratulated Janet again and got up to work. Janet was surprised at herself. She felt a little sad that Hannah wasn't the first person she told, or the first person that she wanted to tell. It was like, even though they were trying, they just had this wall between them that they couldn't seem to get around.

Later in her shift, Eddie walked in the door of Sully's. He had a bright smile on his face, the smile that was just for her. Karen smiled at him as he walked past her and said congratulations. Sully came over to him, before Janet could make it to his usual spot and gave him a draft on the house. He slapped him on the back and told him he was proud of him. Eddie smiled, beamed was more like it. When Janet finally made it over to him he said to her…

"You know, you told me once that I would do something worthwhile. Apparently I have in choosing you!" He bent down to kiss her, a nice long slow kiss that made her lose all sense of time and place.

"Wow Mr Latekka, you might just get us arrested you keep doing things like that in public. I can't be held responsible for how I react. In fact, " she lowered her voice so only he could hear, "I think it's time for a break, meet me out back by my car." She winked at him, and bustled out the back. Eddie tried to hide his grin, but he just couldn't do it. He headed out the front door and around the back so fast, he almost broke a sweat!

Janet was standing next to her car. Eddie couldn't believe once again his luck. His heart still thumped extra hard in anticipation of seeing her.

"Now, where were we?" She grabbed his jacket front and started kissing him in earnest. His arms went around her waist and halfway lifted her body till she was sitting on the hood of her car. He then pulled her closer till her legs had no where to go except around his waist. He sighed and wished to hell they were someplace more private. Slowing them down he whispered her name, as he feathered kisses down her nose and around to the nape of her neck.

"Mmmmm. Don't stop…"

"We better stop or else we might actually get arrested for public indecency."

"Fine. Spoilsport!" Eddie laughed, because that is what he always seemed to be doing when Janet was around.

"So, what say I come by your place tonight and we can pick up where we left off."

"Sorry Eddie, I told Hannah she could come by tonight. She sounded really horrible and like she really needed me. So I said yes."

"Tonight? Oooh. I mean, is she gonna be there long?"

"I don't know. I think…" Janet hesitated. She hadn't told Eddie about the Gavin Goddard not being Sam's father conversation. Hannah had sworn her to secrecy and she just couldn't be sure if it was okay to tell Eddie. But, they were engaged now and there should be no secrets between them. "I think she has been struggling about what to do about Ray wanting to adopt Sam. She... she told me that Gavin Goddard isn't Sam's father and that now she would have to tell Ray in order for him to adopt Sam. If it's not Gavin, then who is it Eddie?"

Eddie's whole world titled on it's axis. She lied. All these years, she lied to him repeatedly. So, it was all a lie and now he knew that Nick was Sam's father. Damnit, and here he was thinking that the biggest secret Hannah held was the fact that they slept together.

"You know what Janet, I think I will be stopping by your place tonight. Hannah and I have some things to discuss and I think you should be there for it." Eddie knew this was a gamble. But Janet had just trusted him enough to tell him something and it was time he did the same.

"But Eddie, what could you and Hannah…Oh God, are you Sam's father??"

"What? Are you kidding me? Hell no! It's nothing like that. Don't worry. I love you and I just want to be there in case Hannah pulls any of her crap again. Okay?"

"okay Eddie, but Hannah won't like…"

"The days of me giving a damn about what Hannah would like are well and truly over."

"Eddie, is everything okay? Why are you so mad at Hannah?"

"It's more myself that I am mad at. Listen, I gotta run. I have some work to do before tonight. See you at your place. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay…." Eddie kissed her again, a quick distracted kiss. And then, he was gone. She stood there in the alley where her car was parked and wondered what the hell just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Janet heard the bedroom door close behind her; the whole night's events running through her brain. She looked down at her hands and realized she was holding her now cold plate of lasagna and a can of coke. Although she put on the appearance of being fine, she was in shock. Nick was Sam's father. Eddie slept with Hannah. Who the _hell_ was Gavin Goddard. It was all a bit much. Janet plopped down on the bed and let all this new information wash over her. Eddie came over and took her plate and soda out of her hands. He set it on her dresser then crouched down in front of her. He took her hands and rubbed them a few times as if he knew she was cold on the inside. Nick and Hannah were talking in her living room about Sam's paternity and what went down that summer. Janet and Eddie came into the bedroom to give them some privacy.

"Janet, just say something, anything. When you took my hand out there I thought we were okay. It was a long time ago Janet. I wasn't in love with Hannah or anything like. It was a mistake, we were kids. I was afraid to tell you because quite frankly I was ashamed. She was my best friend's girl. And even though he was gone, it felt like a betrayal." Eddie looked at her imploringly and continued, "When I gave you this ring, it was a promise. A promise of a life together. You know me. You KNOW me. I can't honestly say that anyone ever saw me for who I was and what I could do with my life until I met you. I love you Janet… can you please just say something?"

Janet looked at Eddie. She looked at his face. It was a kind face, and so in love. She could see it. The way he watched her and really seemed to know her. And she knew him. She believed him. And at that moment she forgave him. Not for sleeping with Hannah, because it _was_ a long time ago. But she forgave him for not telling her.

"It's okay Eddie. But…" She paused and thought over her words carefully, she places her hand on his cheek and said, "I want to know things about you and your past; good, bad, or anything in between. And you should know stuff about me to. I realized tonight that there are things we still don't know about each other. Things that have shaped the people we have become. And, I don't like not knowing you, all of you. I want to live my whole life trying. I know it's not possible to know everything about a person. I'm not unreasonable, but I want to know you. And you should never be ashamed or afraid to share things with me. Okay?"

Eddie digested her words. Janet was like a balm to his soul. She managed without trying to make him feel right. She made him feel like mistakes were okay, as long as you tried really hard not to repeat them. He stood up pulled on her hands a little until she was standing too. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, it wasn't supposed to be heated, just a kiss that said I love you and thank you for accepting me for who I am now and who I was then.

The walked hand in hand to the head of the bed and he sat down first, pulling her so she sat between his legs laying her head on his chest.

"You know, I don't know that you remember, but when we were in high school, I was with Stacy. I mean, for years. We started dating in 9th grade and I never had another real girlfriend since then, until you. But with Stacy I didn't get it right either. I cheated on her once. She knew about it and well, she stayed with me. I look back at that relationship now and realize I had a lot of nerve to be angry with her for leaving. Why the hell would she stay? To settle down in a life that was filled with a husband who couldn't seem to keep his fly zipped to other women? Don't get me wrong, I never proposed to her, but we were heading down that path, you know?" Janet nodded her head, and rubbed his thigh, physically urging him to continue.

"Anyway, I can't put a finger on why I never could seem to commit. It just got worse after she left me. I really started to loathe women. I think I was just angry at the world….You know my dad used to run around on my ma right?"

"No, I didn't know that. I mean, I remember your mom was a single mother. It was more rare back then, you know? I remember because my dad was raising me alone and I kept thinking I knew it must have been hard for you."

"Anyway, I guess that is where I learned it from. Or at least that's what I told myself. But in reality, I think I just didn't think I was good enough for Stacy and she would figure it out soon enough and leave me. I guess I thought by tearing her down, I could make her stay with me, you know, knock her down a few notches to make myself look better. Not a pretty picture, is it?"

"No, not really, but then we're human and we are all capable of doing ugly things sometimes." Eddie cocked his head to one side. Janet really did have the most forgiving heart of anyone he knew.

"Well, I only cheated that one time, but, it was intentional, self destructive. I tend to do that, or at least tended to do that back then. When things are good, I get antsy, nervous."

"Why do you think that is Eddie?"

"I don't know. I guess I never trusted anyone to stay with me so I want to .. be the one who leaves… instead of being left." He said this last part really low, almost a whisper.

"Eddie, people come and go in life. How they choose to leave you is another story, but people leave, it's just the way life is."

"I know that, but it always seems to happen to me. You know? I mean my dad left me. My brother went away to college and never came back. Nicky left me. Stacy left me. My mom left me."

"Your mom moved to Arizona, right?"

"Yeah with some guy like 20 years her senior to live in Sun City. She left me that summer too. Said, 'Eddie, you're a man now. I'm selling the house in a few weeks, so you better find yourself a place to live. My job is done, and now I am going to lookout for myself.' Who does that to her 18 year old kid? What kind of mother would do that?" Eddie asked Janet as if she had the answer. She was astonished. And yet, it was all so clear now. This is who Eddie was and why he was the way he was. And it made Janet feel all warm inside that she was trusted enough with his heart not to leave him.

"You know Eddie, I don't know why your mom left the way she did. And all the other people had their reasons. I can't say anything for your brother, but all the rest could have done a better job in explaining their departures. I can tell you this. I won't leave you, not unless you give me a good reason. I don't see that happening and I don't see you doing that to me. If there is anything I've learned from this is that we have something special, something strong… something _true._ Together we will face life's struggles. We won't run from our problems or leave each other when in need. I want a life with you Eddie, because you are such a special person and I am honored to be with you."

"But I'm not special. I'm just some dumb ex-jock that never really amounted to anything. In the grand scheme of life, I don't matter."

Janet turned around so quickly at that. She saw vulnerability and doubt etched all over his face.

"Uh-uh. Don't do that. You, Eddie Latekka, _YOU_, are somebody. You're a somebody to anyone who knows you. If something were to God-forbid happen to you, the people who exist in your world would be crushed. You matter. You matter to the guys, to the people you interact with daily, to the people whose life you will have changed in the future just by knowing you. Everyone on this earth matters Eddie, everyone. You matter most especially to me. And for the record, I also happen to think you're a pretty smart guy too."

"But sometimes I don't feel…" Janet cut him off by putting her fingers over his lips. She was always doing that in order to silence him. He found it so endearing.

"I don't want to hear you sit here and get down on yourself. I won't have it."

"You won't have it?" He smiled for the first time… some of the old Eddie showing up in his face.

"No, I won't."

"Okay, _okay_. Point taken. Hey Janet?"

"Yeah Eddie?"

"Thanks for listening. I mean, really listening."

"Always my love." She gave him a tender kiss and he held her for a minute or so after. She looked at him and was about to say something when…

"Grrrrrrrrrr" Eddie laughed.

"I don't know if that was my stomach or yours, but let's go interrupt Nick and Hannah so we can at least microwave some food and bring it back into our love-den."

"Sounds good to me!" They both got up and went to the door. Janet opened it first and saw Nick and Hannah sitting on the couch still talking. They turned to look at Janet and Eddie when the door opened.

"Don't mind us, we're just going to get some food. Hannah it's getting close to 9. Do you want me and Eddie to go get Sam from the sitter so you and Nick can keep talking?" Janet looked at her friend and for the first time in months, she looked lighter, happier. It was as if the weight of this secret she had been carrying was a tumor that was removed from her soul.

"No, but thanks Janet. I have to go home. I gotta talk to Ray. Tell him all of this. And, I gotta talk to Sam. I can't hide from it anymore. It's time."

"Hannah, do you want me to come with? I want to be there when you tell Sam. If there is a fallout, I deserve as much as you do. And to be quite honest, I don't want to miss anything else that goes on in his life. I've missed too much already."

"Okay Nick, but we can tell Sam tomorrow. Tonight, I have to talk to Ray and that has to be in private, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Maybe we can all meet at my place tomorrow and talk with Sam? It's Saturday so maybe we can have lunch. I'll ask the Commander and Ronnie to be scarce so we can have some privacy?"

"No, I think it should be at my place Nick. He feels safe there. He has his room to run to if he feels like he needs to leave, you know?"

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Nick turned to Janet and Eddie. "Thanks for letting us use your place Janet. Eddie…" At this point, Nick was struggling to find the right words. "…thanks for bringing me here tonight. And weird as it may sound. Thanks for being there for Hannah, and then for Sam, all those years when I wasn't." He walked over to his friend, his best friend in fact, and gave him a hug. Nick walked over to Hannah and took her hand and they walked out the door together.

"What goes on with those two? Did we just see a reunion?"

"I don't know Eddie. But I think it looks like the promise of something good."


	4. Chapter 4

"What goes on with those two? Did we just see a reunion?" Eddie asked Janet?

"I don't know Eddie. But I think it looks like the promise of something good." Janet stared at the door for a few seconds and then turned to go into the kitchen. Eddie was already putting a huge heap of lasagna on his plate and when someone started pounding on the door.

"Ah hell! Are we ever going to eat tonight? I know they have drama but I'm starving Janet. Send them away! Please. I just want to eat, shower, make love and sleep. In that order!"

"My, aren't we a bit of a caveman this evening?"

"Well, damnit, I have needs and I expect you to meet them woman." Eddie looked at her with a smile on his face and wiggled his eyebrows. My, but her made her smile. Janet checked the peephole, saw that it was Hannah and opened the door.

"Hannah! Did you forget…" Before the words left her mouth, Hannah was grabbing Janet's left hand and admiring her ring.

"I assume this is what I think it is. I was so wrapped up in my own little world… I'm sorry. I am so happy for you guys. Congratulations!" Hannah and Janet start gossiping and giggling like schools girls over bridal colors and wedding dates. Nick and Eddie start having a conversation of their own.

"Eddie! Why didn't you say anything??? This is great! Do the guys know yet?" Nick was walking over to Eddie, half shaking his hand, half hugging his neck.

"Just Phys, but knowing him, he's already called O and Ike…" Eddie had almost said Ikey. He knew Nicky heard him and wasn't going to let it drop.

"You know, I don't think Owen will disown us if we forgive Ikey a little earlier than he does. This is your news to share. You're happy and your first inclination was to tell Ikey. To share this with him. You've worked with the guy for 10 years Eddie and been friends a hell of a lot longer than that. People make mistakes, big ones, and as friends, well, we should be able to forgive them. That's all I'm sayin'." Nick looked hopefully at Eddie.

"Yeah, I'll think about it Nicky." Eddie paused, he was no good at this kind of thing, but being with Janet made him feel more at ease about sharing his feelings. "And you know; I'm glad you came back. I'm glad we're working together. I …I uhm, really missed you man." Eddie cleared his throat and walked away. Feelings be damned, that was too much. He hoped to hell Nick wouldn't want to "talk" more about it on Monday.

"Hey Hannah, we should get going; Sam will probably be wondering where you are." Eddie watched as Nick extended his hand to Hannah and she took it. It was such a familiar gesture, yet something he hadn't seen in years. Still, it looked… right.

After Nick and Hannah left, and after Eddie got his food, shower, and sex, Janet decided to broach a sticky subject. Ikey.

"So, uhm, you and Nick were talking about Ikey this evening?" She drew circles in the hair on his chest, trying with all her mental will power to relax him.

"A little…"

"And?"

"And what Janet? Come on, we're having a nice night and all I wanna do right now is hold my fiancé and go to sleep." Janet felt a little tingle straight from her head down to her toes at the word fiancé. She focused back to the conversation at hand.

"It's just, Eddie, I don't understand why _you_ are so mad at him? I mean, I understand Owen, but _you_, I don't get. Can you explain it to me?" Eddie blew out a breath. She wasn't going to drop it.

"You know, how I feel about people leaving? Well, I feel the same way about betrayal. I mean, I don't have much in this world Janet. I got you and I got the guys. If I'm lucky, I'll have a business till I'm ready not to have one anymore and a roof over my head. I don't need much in my life. I don't depend on much either. But I need and depend on you and the guys." It scared Eddie to admit that he needed Janet. That he depended on her. What if she broke his heart? What then? But_ no_, she promised to treat it with care. He remembered that when she said yes to marry him. That she would be careful with his heart. He held onto that and forged on.

"So, what Ikey _did_? What he did? Well Janet, it was a betrayal of the worst kind. He not only betrayed Owen, he let us know we couldn't depend on him, trust him. He's a liar and I don't want to have anything to do with him. Don't get me wrong. I know what I did with Hannah that summer Nick left doesn't make me a paragon of virtue, but there are lines that you just don't cross. I mean Nicky was gone, not coming back. Owen was here, married with kids for Chrissakes! It was just way beyond wrong. Ikey crossed the line. And you just can't take something like that back." He waited for Janet to say something and when she did, she surprised him.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I understand this has more to do with your issues than with how it is actually affecting Owen."

"Well, is that so bad?"

"Maybe. I mean he didn't kill anyone or anything. Yes, he did a horrible thing… to _Owen_. And it is definitely Owen's right not to want to have anything to do with him again. But, well, Eddie, you miss him. He's your friend. He made a mistake. Are you going to just act like he doesn't exist anymore? As if he never meant anything to you? He's your friend Eddie. _He's your friend_. There are times we do things in our life that we shouldn't have. In Ikey's case, it was the first time he slept with Allison. Well, why did he keep doing it? I think he was in love with her. And love Eddie…love? It makes you do the damndest things. Like, I don't know, lie to your loved ones. Betray the world, because that pull of love, it takes you over." Eddie listened to her. He had learned over this past year that Janet had a lot to say and it was usually insightful and kind.

"Just do me a favor Eddie. Think about it. A part of you has been sad since the Ikey-Allison incident. I would hate for something like our wedding to happen and you have regrets because Ikey wasn't there. I mean have you thought of that? Ikey, one of your best friends from childhood not at your wedding? One of the biggest events of your life?" When she put it that way, he would give it some thought.

"I'll think about it. Thanks Janet. I'll really think about it. Now, it's time to go to bed." Eddie reached over and turned off the lamp. Lights off and room quiet for a moment, Janet says…

"Uh Eddie, I'm pretty sure what you're doing is guaranteed to keep us from sleeping."

"Hey, I just said I wanted to go to bed." Janet giggles as Eddie starts peeling off the clothes she wore to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eddie awakens to a wet feeling on his shoulder. If there was anything he learned about Janet over the last year it's that she's a hard sleeper. Drool was the norm, sometimes there was snoring and on rare occasions a little mumbling when she was really out of it. Today was no different. But looking down at her, she was so beautiful, he decided he could live with it for the rest of his life. Besides, she accused him of doing the same thing especially the snoring part. He was pretty sure she was lying.

Eddie eased himself out of Janet's bed and made his way to the bathroom. He knew since it was Saturday she wouldn't have to be at work until 3, but then would be working late into the night. He wanted to call the guys, including Ikey, over to the house for an early get together. He wanted to tell his best friends his good news and maybe Nick would share his too. He grabbed his clothes, scribbled Janet a quick love note and tiptoed naked out the bedroom door, closing it gently behind him. Eddie knew she was exhausted and he wanted her to get some rest. After all the drama of the past two days, she needed it. Finding Stacy in his room, thinking he was cheating, breaking up with him, getting back together and getting engaged followed by marathon sex for like 24 hours. The next day was no slower, she found out that he had slept with Hannah in the past and they all found out that Nick was Sam's dad. Yeah, it was a busy two days! On top of all of that they went at it again last night like rabbits and he knew she had to be tired, he sure as heck was.

After getting dressed and heading out her front door to his truck, he started dialing his friends telling them to meet him over at his place for bagels and a talk. The last call he made was to Ikey. It was barely 8:30 in the morning and Eddie took small pleasure in waking him up.

"Hello?" Groggy from sleep Ikey didn't stop to look at the caller ID to see who was calling at this un-godly hour.

"Hey Ikey! You're not asleep are you?" Amused, Eddie tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. Eddie had always been an early riser in comparison to Ikey. It was an old game that he would play on Ikey, calling him for no good reason just to wake him up.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm up." Ikey lied through his teeth. "What goes on Eddie?"

"Well, I …uhm.. I have some news. Come over to my place in the next half hour. Can you make it?"

"Oh, yeah. I can make it." Play it cool Ikey, play it cool. No big deal. "I'll be there."

"Okay. Later Ikey." Eddie hung up and felt a little worried. He knew Owen would be upset, but he had to do what felt right. He wanted to share this news with all of his friends and despite all he had done, Ikey was still his friend. Eddie shifted his truck into gear and headed towards Knights Ridge bakery.

…………………………………………….

Janet woke up in a small pool of drool. Damn. She had done it again! Oh well, at least she didn't drool on Eddie this time. She smiled and gave herself a mental pat on the back for her sleep control. She had a lot more control than Eddie, who she had to nudge a few times in the night to get him to quiet down his symphony of snoring. She sat up in bed and looked towards the bathroom. He wasn't in there. Strange. Just as she was going to call out, her eye caught a note on her nightstand.

Morning Sunshine! Going home to tell the guys our good news. I'm gonna call Ikey too. When you're up and about, call me, maybe we can have lunch before you have to go in. I love you.

---Eddie

She was grinning like a fool. Janet wondered if she would ever come down off this high. Despite the long past few days, the few hours of sleep rejuvenated her. She got out of bed slipped on one of Eddie's t-shirts and went to the living room in search of her remote control. Soon the air was filled with the Bay City Rollers…

S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night!

S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night!

S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night!

S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night!

Janet twirled in place and started shaking from her hips. Her hands waving in the air, she felt giddy and alive. She was celebrating! She was engaged to a man that loved her as much as she loved him and it felt great.

…………………………………………………

Across town, Eddie was jamming to his cd of the Bay City Rollers as well. He pulled up in front of the bakery and put the car in park. He put his head back on the head rest and smiled. This was their song. Besides the fact that it was the song they first made love to, it was so fun and lively, it reminded Eddie of his relationship with Janet.

Gonna keep on dancing to the rock and roll

On Saturday night, Saturday night

Dancing to the rhythm in our heart and soul

On Saturday night, Saturday night

I-I-I-I just can't wait

I-I-I-I got a date…..

……………………….

Back at 32 Gelson, Phil got up when he heard the doorbell ring. He was just about to crack a joke to Eddie about spending so much time at Janet's that he lost his own house keys when he saw it was Ikey at the front. Phil just stared at him, totally taken aback by seeing his old friend.

"Ikey… uhm….maybe this isn't such a good time. The guys are on their way over. Is something wrong?" Phil blundered his way through. He really felt awful for Ikey and he missed him a lot. Despite him doing the unthinkable, Phil was starting to feel that Ikey was paying too high a price. One mistake, four punishers; it sucked to be him.

"Oh. I… well, Eddie called me so I thought it would be okay but I can come back if you don't want me here. Sorry to bother you Phys." Dejected, Ikey turned and started down the steps.

"Wait! It's not that I don't want you here…" Ikey stopped and looked at Phil expectantly. "Eddie called you?"

"Yeah, about half hour ago. Said he wanted to talk or something'"

"Oh, okay, well, I guess you better come on in Ikey. Sorry about that man, it's just…well Owen is on his way over too."

"He is? What's Eddie playin' at?"

"I guess we'll find out right now." The subject of their conversation walked in the door followed immediately by the yeasty smell of bagels fresh from the oven.

"Got breakfast fellas. Nicky and Owen not here yet?" Ikey just stared at Eddie open-mouthed. What the hell was going on?

"Eddie, not that I don't appreciate the invite but I hear Owen is on his way over. I don't want to ruin his day or nothing by being here."

"Listen, the way I see it, you goons didn't give a damn if every time I walked in my door I saw Nicky sitting on my couch, drinking my beer when he first got back. I just had to accept the fact that you all forgave him, even if I hadn't yet. I forgive you Ikey. I have some things to tell you guys and I wanted you to hear it. That's it. It's really that simple."

Ikey just stared at Eddie. He sniffed a little and then, pulled on his cap as was his habit to cover his face. He was going to cry if he didn't get it together. And damned if he would disgrace himself like that. But he couldn't quite hide the smile and he finally gave in to the urge that ran through him the most. He walked up to Eddie and embraced him in a "manly" hug and said. "Thanks man." He sniffed again and excused himself to the bathroom. He let the tears roll for a few minutes then washed his face.

Owen walked in the front with Nick. They were all smiles, laughing as they came in the door. Owen looked up and saw Ikey in the hallway coming from the bathroom. He froze. For once he didn't feel the red surge of anger well up around him. He looked at Ikey, then turned and looked at Eddie and Phil. The gave him a nod as if to say, it's time. Owen nodded slightly and looked at Ikey again. Still no urge to knock him down and stab him in the eye. It was progress.

"Now that _that_ is all settled, I got bagels, cream cheese and some orange juice here. Let's dig in so I can tell you my big news." Eddie breathed a sigh of relief, it could have gone worse. Apparently Owen wasn't ready to talk to Ikey, but he would tolerate his existence. It was a start.

"What goes on Eddie? You got news?" Owen was already stuffing half a bagel down his throat and pouring himself some juice.

"Janet and I are gonna get married."

"What????????" "Oh man, that's great" "Way to go buddy!" Ikey, Phil and Owen responded respectively.

"You know, I haven't been around you since you and Janet started seeing each other." Ikey glanced at Owen, but continued, "But the two of you together, you fit. You know? I mean, I seen you two finish each others sentences and I see the way you look at her. You don't just love her, you like her as a person. I haven't seen you like that with a woman since Stacy, and even then… you didn't have that lovestruck look like you got with Janet. She's a real good person Eddie… you couldn't do any better." Ikey clears his throat and raises his cup. "I'd like to propose a toast to Eddie and Janet, long life, long marriage, and lots o' babies!"

"HEAR, HEAR!!!" The guys all laugh as Eddie spews out his orange juice at the word babies.

"Hey, guys, come on, give me a break. I just gotta make it down the aisle, you know. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here!" _Babies! Jesus!_ Eddie felt a little squeeze in his stomach. He made a mental note to have a conversation with Janet as soon as possible about _waiting_ to have _a_ baby. He could barely wrap his head around the idea of one. But more than one… he might just throw up.

"Eddie, you okay man, you look a little green." Eddie looked up at Nick who was laughing in between each word. Jerk.

"Shut-up Nicky, I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I was YOU. Don't you have some news to share?" Nick sobered up but then smiled over at Eddie. Fatherhood didn't scare him one lick. Well, maybe just a little.

"Touché. Well, fellas. Turns out, I'm Sam's dad."

"WHAT?" In unison the guys, all except for Eddie stopped talking and looked at Nick with an incredulous stare.

Phil was the first to speak. "I knew it. That whole Gavin Goddard story was bullshit, wasn't it?"

"You know, that whole peanut allergy thing always had me wondering too. And you and Sam are so much alike. And didn't the Commander say he's got your mother's eyes?" Owen, went over to Nick and gave him a one armed hug.

"But I thought you met Gavin Goddard Nicky? Who is that guy?" Ikey finally sat down, away from Owen, but he tried to make himself comfortable. He was back. He might not be fully in the fold, but he was on the perimeter and that was better than being on the outside. He wondered if they would give him a new nickname. He hoped not, but then, he deserved one he supposed. He just hoped it wasn't too bad. I mean, look at Sneaky Pete!

Nick started to tell them the story about Eddie bringing him over to Hannah's and her confessing everything. The guys listened intently, interrupting every now and again to ask questions. By the time he was done, everyone was stunned into silence.

"I feel bad for Hannah. I mean, yeah, she lied and it was wrong, but she had to have been sacred. She was awfully young. I mean, at 18, we were so young, and carefree and she was pregnant, her life about to change forever. I can't imagine having a child at that age. I can barely handle it now." Owen got quiet. Thinking about his kids and not being there everyday for them always got him depressed. Truth be told, he knew that Allison was the one he had stepped out and cheated, but he was responsible for not being a better husband. There was blame to go all around, even if she did do the unforgivable. But he was a good father. He could always hold onto that.

"Well, have you told Aubrey yet?" Phill asked. All the guys looked at Nick. HE kinda shrugged and said matter of factly.

"Yeah, I did. Last night. Long story short. I broke it off with her. I told her about Sam but I also said I needed to end things. It just wasn't right between us, you know. There was always something missing. Seeing Eddie and Janet last night together and feeling the way I still do about Hannah really just drove it all home for me last night. There was no reason to keep giving her hope that we could ever be more than just casual. It was going no where."

"Wow. Lots of changes there Nicky. Are you sure." Owen was always the sensitive one; thinking first before acting.

"Yeah, I've never been more sure." Nick got pensive. He felt wonderful about Sam, but the guilt over leaving Hannah in such a state would probably eat away at him for the rest of his life. It would be his cross to bear. He wondered too, if Sam would be angry with him for walking away so many years ago. Sure he had his reasons and he would never have done it if Hannah had told him she was pregnant. But Sam was just shy of 11 years old. Kids that age tended to see things differently from adults. He would wait a few more hours then he would call Hannah to see if she was ready to tell Sam. He was worried about how her night went after telling Big Cat the truth. Maybe he should check on her, to make sure she was okay. No telling how a man would react to news like that. Nick got up and walked to the corner of the room to dial Hannah's number.

Eddie was still mulling over the idea of more than one kid when his phone rang. He flipped it to see Janet's name and smiled. "Morning beautiful."

Janet smiled into the phone. "Hey there baby. Did you sleep well."

"The little I managed to get was good. You're voracious, you know that?"

She laughed at that since she knew that it was Eddie who was initiating at least 60 of the time. "Yeah, whatever. How did your talk with the guys go? Did Ikey show up? How's Owen feel about that?"

Eddie laughed, she could get a lot out in one breath! "I'll tell you all about it when we see each other for lunch. Meet me at the deli at 1. We can walk over to the park since it's a nice day, eat outside? How's that sound?"

"Sounds great Eddie. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

"Love you…"

"Uh… yeah… me too."

"Hahahaha. Are the guys still there or something? Can't profess your love to me in front of them?" Janet was cracking up now; she knew he wouldn't say it in front of the guys.

"Damn right. I gotta have some dignity. See you at one Janet. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

After Eddie hung up his phone, Phil said from behind his paper. "You should have told her you loved her. We all know that's what you wanted to say anyway." All the guys busted out laughing while Eddie hurled a throw pillow across the room at Phil.


	6. Chapter 6

The pillow sailed across the room the room, and hit Phil on the head, it then fell and landed on the front page, ripping it in the process!

"Will you grow up?" Phil shouted as he stood up and started rounding the coffee table.

"I hope I never do Phys!" Eddie then picked up a bagel and hurled it at Phil, who ducked and instead hit Ikey in the head. "Hey man, I'm sor.."

Ikey's retaliation was quick, he threw a crushed up paper cup at Eddie, but Nick, who had just got off the phone stood up and got hit in the shoulder instead. Soon it was a full on food fight. If someone walked in at that moment, but for their size, you would have thought they were 10 years old again, having the time of their lives. Just as things were getting really heated, Ikey threw a bagel and it hit Owen square in the chest.

"IKEY!!' Owen thundered and everyone froze.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment and…" Before Ikey could finish, Owen threw a banana at his head and shouted,

"You're fair game now, buddy.." Owen was smiling and everyone relaxed as the banana sailed past Ikey's left ear.

"You never could throw worth a damn O." Eddie broke in and they all started laughing. It seemed like everything would work out just fine.

…………………………………………

Eddie was coming down the stairs buttoning his shirt at the wrists when he heard Phil arguing with someone. Curious, he came down a little faster than usual and saw Phil slam the phone down with frustration.

"Uh-oh, I know that look. Women troubles?" Eddie was smiling, but soon he noted that Phil wasn't.

"What part of SHUT-IN doesn't she get??? I mean, I thought she understood I don't leave???" Eddie knew his friend well; he also knew that he had to tread lightly with this subject.

"What goes on Phil? What's got her tweaked?" Eddie had an idea what it could be, but he thought it was better to let Phil talk.

"She is showing some of her art at a local art studio in Bishop Flats. It's a wonderful opportunity for her and a big event in her life. I know how important it is for her Eddie, but it's not like I can just up and leave the house!!!! What, does she think that it's just that simple???" Phil looked tortured. Eddie knew he really wanted to go, but his fears had got the better of him for years now and even watching Mrs. Kessler die on the street hadn't been enough to get him out the house. The only two times in Eddie's memory that Phil had left the confines of the house was for Pizza Girl. Maybe she would be that driving force to get him out; maybe the possibility of losing her would finally help Phil conquer his fears.

"I don't know what to tell you buddy. Talk to her, make her understand. Or, there is one other option." Phil looked up, so hopeful that Eddie had the answer.

"What's that Eddie?" Eddie looked him straight in the eye and put his hands on both of Phil's shoulders.

"You could go to Bishop Flats and see her art show." Phil looked stunned and maybe a little hurt. Eddie figured a little tough love couldn't hurt. Maybe he was being an "enabler" as Pizza Girl once told him. Whatever the case may be, he had a date with his fiancé and he didn't want to be late. Eddie continued…

"I gotta run and see Janet before her shift starts. Think it over Phys. If you need help with this, you know I'm here. I just want you to be able to experience the world again, and maybe this is that thing you need to do in order to start the process. I'll even go with you, heck, I'm sure all the guys would. We could go with you, make sure you're safe. We wouldn't let anything happen to you, okay man? Think about it." And with that being said, Eddie walked out the door.

………………………………………..

Janet was running late. Eddie hated it when she was late, but there you have it. Sometimes a girl just needed a few extra minutes to get ready in a day. Admittedly, she was late because she had made some phone calls before leaving, throwing off her whole schedule. First she called her dad. This was a hard conversation since he was none too thrilled to hear she was dating Eddie Latekka in the first place. Eddie's reputation was well known in the Ridge and not just with the ladies. Her dad had moved away five years ago and he still remembered Eddie's reputation. Once she assured him that she wasn't pregnant and was truly happy, he calmed down enough to congratulate her. Her spirits lifted at this, but instantly fell when he continued that he would be making a trip to the Ridge from Providence in order to _talk_ to this guy. Her conversation with her grandparents went much better. They liked Eddie and saw no reason to disparage his past. Ever since they visited them in April at the nursing home, they were enamored with him. Her grandfather and Eddie had talked at length about cars, sports and old movies. They got along wonderfully. Her grandmother was just as smitten, her words, not Janet's; it seemed that Eddie had a way with all the ladies, young and old.

Janet pulled her car into a spot a few doors down from the deli. Checking her hair in the mirror, she sighed in exasperation and jumped out the car. He left foot was barely over the threshold when she heard Eddie from inside say to her "Can't you ever be on time Meadows?" He was already laughing at her. She swatted him with her purse and nudged him aside to get in front of him in line. After getting their sandwiches, they decided to walk over to Best Friend Windows to eat. The deli was crowded and they just wanted to enjoy each others company in private.

As Janet dug into her Rueben, she noticed Eddie hadn't touched his yet. Then, he asked her a question that made her damn near spit her sandwich out.

"Do you want kids?"

"Okaaaaay. Dude, no offense, but we just got engaged, I think we should wait on that part." Janet was smiling at him now, and Eddie relaxed. "What's this about Eddie?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." He looked down at his sandwich and pushed it around. Janet raised an eyebrow and it prompted him to continue. "The guys were bustin' my chops earlier today and started layin' in on me about kids and stuff. It occurred to me that we never really talked about that kind of thing. You know, whether we would have kids, where we'd live, money… that kind of thing."

_Uh-oh, 'whether we __would_ _have kids?_' "I would like to have kids… someday." Janet said it so quietly, if he wasn't looking at her, he might have missed it.

Eddie reached across the desk and took her hand, "So do I Janet. I'd just like to wait a while, you know after we're married for some time before we add a kid into the mix. Is that okay?"

Janet couldn't stop the few tears that had already started to form; they dropped before she could take them back. Eddie was up and around the desk in record time, scooping her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head then tilted it back so she had no choice but to look at him, brushing her hair away from her face, he said, "Hey, what's with the waterworks?"

"Nothing, it's stupid. I thought you were going to say you didn't want kids and I freaked out for a minute. The tears came so quick that when I realized what you were actually saying, I couldn't stop them!" Janet gave him a watery smile.

"Not have kids?! Janet, I want as many of your babies as you're willing to give me. I love you, and having kids together, would just be another way to express that; one of the bets ways I could think of." She leaned into him comforted by his words and his understanding of her breakdown. She sniffed on last time and pushed away.

Eddie looked into her face closely, satisfied that she was truly okay, walked back around his desk and sat down.

"So, where are we going to live? How are we going to do this?" Eddie suddenly thought of Phil, having to fend for himself. Not being able to leave the house had left Phil really dependent on Eddie. Neither Phil nor he had thought about the fact that they might never live with each other.

"Well, I don't know, Eddie. Your house is certainly bigger, though mine is nicer. No offense, but your place can be scary at times." Janet looked at him and noticed he was deep in thought. She continued on, "And then there's Phil. I supposed we should just move in to your place. It would make things easier." Janet saw Eddie's shoulders relax. Eddie was a caring guy, despite what his reputation had been, it was an honor to get to know him more and more every day. It was rare that people outside his circle saw this side to him.

"Janet, I'm so sorry, living in the same house as Phil isn't quite the scenario you deserve. It's just that…" Janet reached across the desk and took his hand.

"Eddie, it's okay. Phil is your friend and despite everything, he needs you. He may seem healthy and normal, but he's not, he's a shut-in. You take care of him and that makes you a better friend than most people will ever have in a lifetime. I understand that you two are sort of a package deal." Eddie looked up and cocked his head to one side. Once again he thanked the fates for giving him the good sense to ask Janet out a year ago. Who would have thought that his life would have taken this turn?

"So, when would you like to get married, what type of wedding are we talking about here?" Eddie held his breathe; women always seemed to lose their mind when it came to this stuff. He thought of Hannah and Big Cat and worried that Janet might have some similar ideas. His worry grew, as much as he hated Big Cat, he admired the fact that he had a successful business. Eddie did not. In fact, he was pretty sure his savings account was well below the $500 minimum right now!

"Well, I'm a small town girl Eddie. I love the spring and I love the outdoors. I was thinking you have a beautiful backyard, can we get married there? I think it would be intimate and just right for us. Besides, that way, Phil can at least watch from the window, if not maybe brave it and come outside for it. What do you think?"

"Janet, I think…. I think it sounds perfect." He held back the sigh of relief. "I just wonder if it's not what you really want. You know, maybe a big fancy wedding like Hannah was going to have?"

"Eddie, I'm not the fancy type. Besides, I want us to be able to pay for this wedding without breaking the bank. I'm realistic. I barely have enough money left over each month to buy a new shirt, much less pay for some big fancy wedding. I know your business is steady, but your overhead is high. Baby, we can make it work. It will still be a beautiful day because we love each other. That is all that matters to."

"Well, then that is what you shall have. I love you Janet, thank you for agreeing to marry me."

"Eddie! I love you, there was no other answer to give when you asked."

They finally started eating, discussing in between bites, money and plans for the house. Janet realized that this was all real. As much as she had dreamed of this time, she still couldn't believe her luck. She was getting married to the man of her dreams!


End file.
